


Mhysha’s Commands

by HarperPotts



Series: Game of Thrones - Alternate Endings [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperPotts/pseuds/HarperPotts
Summary: The Unsullied have a stronger reaction to the death of Daenerys
Series: Game of Thrones - Alternate Endings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Mhysha’s Commands

# Mhysha’s Commands

Grey Worm hurried to the top of the shattered Red Keep with a troop of men. Everyone had heard Drogon’s bellow. He didn’t know what it portended, but something had obviously happened. It was surprising the Red Keep still stood. They were forced to scramble across rubble and uneven blocks of stone as they made their way up. The screams they heard spurred them as they leapt and ran up the broken stairwells.

At the top the door stood open wide. Inside where two men he knew well. He had chosen them as the personal bodyguards for Queen Daenerys because of their skill, fearlessness and unquestioned loyalty. Fresh Dung was the larger of the two and tall for an Unsullied. He was widely respected as the greatest hand-to-hand fighter who had survived the Battle of Winterfell. He turned slowly and came to attention.

All-for-her wasn’t as skilled, but he was one of the most fanatically loyal of all Unsullied. He was repeatedly stabbing the corpse of a man who was now barely recognizable as Jon Snow. All-for-her was splattered with blood up to midthighs. He was the one who was screaming, there were no words, just raging cries better suited to a beast than a man.

“Attention!” commanded Grey Worm.”

All-for-her whirled around and for a moment seemed ready to attack. Then he snapped to attention.

“Fresh Dung, what happened here?” asked Grey Worm.

“This vile thing, this traitor, he slew Mhysha!” His voice rumbled with rage.

“Slew?” interrupted All-for-her. “The greatest light the world has ever seen, and now she’s gone. Snuffed out by a western master.”

Somewhere inside Grey Worm, he felt something breaking. First Missendei, and now Mhysha. He knew how All-for-her felt, but he wouldn’t break down like that. “Control yourself! You are Unsullied.”

“Why?!” demanded All-for-her. “We were hers. What are we without her?”

“Respect her memory! Silence.” He pointed to Fresh Dung. “Did you see this? And where does she lay?”

“We did not see it. We were stationed outside. Jon Snow was on the trusted list. We all know they were lovers. He asked to go in alone. We let him. We came in when Drogon roared. The dragon flew off with Mhysha’s body. Jon Snow confessed. He said, ‘It had to be done.’ We both killed him.”

All-for-her stood at attention now, shaking, but he stood.

Grey Worm nodded in acceptance, but also confusion. What did he do now? “Did Mhysha give any orders to you this morning?”

“No,” both responded.

“Then her last command still stands. I am general over her armies.” That made it his responsibility to decide what to do. Except that he had never felt so lost. They didn’t even have a body to burn.

“Her last command.” All-for-her laughed brokenly. “You remember that, but tell me, Grey Worm, do you remember her first command?”

Grey Worm cast his mind back. Mhysha hadn’t given any other commands today. Then he realized what All-for-her meant. Not her first command today, her very first command. “Kill the masters.”

“Kill the masters,” agreed All-for-her. “These Western lords, they’re all masters, every one of them. They are just like the masters who surrendered in Meereen. They surrender, but they don’t give up. They fight and betray and kill in the night like cowards. Mhysha believed the best in people. She kept believing the masters, as they killed us in the night. These Western lords are just masters with a different name. Now they’ve killed her. What will you do to avenge her?”

Grey Worm could feel the same pain and rage that All-for-her felt inside him, but what should he do? He heard mutters beside him and knew that the Unsullied would be all too ready to go to war again in Mhysha’s memory. What would Mhysha want? What would Missendei want?

He remembered Missendei standing on that wall with the smug cruel Western queen. He remembered when he had finally earned his rank. As with all Unsullied, he had gone to the slave market where he found a female slave with an infant. Then as the mother watched, he’d stabbed her baby through. The fat gloating face of his master had the same smug cruelty in it. He knew what Missendei wanted. It had been her last word, “Dracarys.”

“We will honor Mhysha’s life with our own. We will kill the masters! Every Western lord will die. We will follow the example of Mhysha. Cities that welcome us and overthrow their masters, will join us. The ones that resist will perish in fire and blade. Summon the Khals! We march to war!”


End file.
